Prior art vehicle doors typically employ an inner panel and an outer panel operatively connected to one another to form a cavity therebetween. An impact beam, also sometimes known as an “impact bar,” an “intrusion beam,” and the like, is located within the cavity to resist deformation of the door in the event of an impact to the side of a vehicle by transferring impact loads to hinges and a door latch. Prior art impact beams exhibit a variety of geometrical configurations, such as high strength steel stampings, tubular bars, etc.